Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League - Paradise Lost ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: Wonder Woman returns to her home island to find that everyone including her mother have been turned to stone by a man named Felix Faust. Trivia * Scenes *Wonder Woman: Batman? Jeffrey? It's Diana. I need some background information about a man named Faust. Felix Faust. He's some kind of sorcerer. *Jeffrey: You got it. *Batman: Care to tell us what's going on? *Wonder Woman: *notices one of the stones glowing* I'm sorry. I have to go! *Jeffrey: Huh? *Aqua: *approaches Jeffrey* Everything alright, dear? *Jeffrey: Wonder Woman might be in trouble. *Aqua: *gasps* Are you sure, Jeffrey?! *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Batman: *presses several keys* Computer. Track coordinates on Javelin 7. *Meowth: Let's hope she's okay. *Aqua: Let's alert the others! *Xion: *arrives* Mommy? What's going on? *Aqua: Wonder Woman might need help, sweetie! *Xion: *gasps* *Aqua: Tell your Uncle Jaden to get the ElementalMobile ready! *Xion: Right! *rushes off to find Jaden* *(Jaden is working on his deck) *Xion: Uncle Jaden! *Jaden: *smiles* What's up, Xion? *Xion: It's Wonder Woman. She might be in trouble. Can you get the ElementalMobile ready please? *Jaden: ...! Right away! *takes the keys to the car and rushes off to the garage* *Xion: *watches Jaden leave* Information on Faust *Batman: DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!! *Takes the artifact form The Flash* We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with!! *Jeffrey: He's right. This could be very dangerous. *(Everyone puts the relics back where they found them) *Brain: Can I touch this? *points to an odd looking staff* *Jeffrey: No! *Brain: Can....... AppleJack touch it? *Jeffrey: Brain, nobody is touching any of this stuff. Understand? *Brain: Awwwwwwwww. But some of this stuff is so shiny. I like shiny! *Jeffrey: Well, this "shiny" stuff is dangerous. We don't touch dangerous stuff. *Scamper: I've got this. *holds out a piece of ribbon* *Brain: *Takes it and happily plays with it* *Jeffrey: *to Scamper* Good save. *Scamper: It's easy pleasing him. *Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: Anyway, who IS this Faust? *Jeffrey: Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archaeology. *Batman: But when he became fascinated in the mystic arts, he was kicked out of the University for his heretical ideas. *Jeffrey: He swore revenge on those who mocked him. *Batman: And several later disappeared under mysterious circumstances. *Wonder Woman: *notices something* I have a pretty good idea what happened to them. *(The team sees a couple of horrified petrified faces) *Flash: Eeeeewwww!!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Xion: ...! *hides behind Aqua's leg* *Applejack: He's a madman!! *Beetles: He's a monster!!! *Batman: It gets worse. We found his journal. And the last entry makes a reference to Tartarus. *Twilight: *Gasps* Oh no... *Meowth: *gulps* *Wonder Woman: ....! The Pit of Lost Souls.... *Patch: The what? *Superman: Isn't that just a myth? * Superman: Diana. You can't give Faust the key. * Wonder Woman: If I don't, my mother and sister will remain petrified. * Batman: And if you do, it could mean the end of the world. *Jeffrey: There's gotta be a better way. *Wonder Woman: ....... *J'onn J'onzz: What're you going to do? *Xion: *looks at Aqua in concern* *Jaden: Diana? If I may, I fully understand and respect the customs and rules of your island, that we men are not allowed. And I wish to abide by it. But I say given the circumstances of the situation, desperate times call for drastic measures. *Batty: But what makes you think Hippolyta will be so forgiving after this is over? *Jaden: I don't expect her to forgive us. The important thing is to do what's right and stop Faust. *Rainbow Dash: Then why the heck are we still here? I say we get over there and teach that so-called professor a lesson he'll never forget! *Wonder Woman: ......... Jaden is right. As much as it's against my island's rules to allow men there, I can't let Faust get away with his plot. Just this once, I will allow you all to come to Themyscira. *Batty: Why am i not gonna like this? Vs. Faust *Felix Faust: Thank you for your assistance. But now that your usefulness is over... *summons his relic and is points it at Wonder Woman and Hippolyta* Petrofacis-!!! *(Flash runs in fast and takes the relic from Faust) *Felix Faust: What?!? *Flash: *smirks* You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve, pal. *Rainbow Dash: *flies in* Sorry we're late! *Felix Faust: What is this?!? *Batman: *swings in from a grappling hook and strikes Faust* *Felix Faust: *moans and falls back* *Pinkie Pie: Surprise! *Hippolyta: *to Diana* You brought men here?! To Themyscira?! *Alexis: Believe me, she was reluctant about it, but she didn't have a choice about the matter at hand. *Aqua: We're sorry about this too. *Batman: *to Faust* Did you really think she'd trust a scum like you? *Jeffrey: In your dreams, Faust. *(Superman and J'onn fly in and land in front of Faust. Jaden and the rest of the Justice Guardians arrive too) *Jaden: We suspected you'd go against your word, you old fossil! *Applejack: And now we're here to put an end to your madness! *Superman: It's over, Faust! Come along quietly! *Felix Faust: NEVER!!! *shoots a sphere of magic at the team* *Twilight: *uses her magic to defend everyone* *Aqua: Amateur!! *summons her Keyblade* *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* *Alexis: *activates her Duel Disk* *Jesse: *activates his Duel Disk* *Felix Faust: *aims more magic spheres at the team* *(The team splits up) *Aqua: *uses Spellweaver at Felix Faust* *Felix: *gets hit* *Aqua: I got a few tricks up my sleeve too! *Felix Faust: I will not be denied my destiny by a second-rate mage!!! *shoots a magic sphere at Aqua* *Aqua: *gets hit and falls back* *Felix Faust: *aims a magic sphere at Superman too* *Superman: *gets hit and falls to the ground* *Jeffrey: *growls as he breathes fire at Felix Faust* *Felix Faust: *runs from the flames with the key* *Rainbow Dash: Get him! *flies after Felix Faust* *Felix Faust: *uses his magic to make part of the ceiling fall and hit Rainbow Dash* *Twilight: Rainbow Dash!! *Rainbow Dash: Don't worry about me! Stop him! *Pinkie Pie: Nobody messes with my friends!!! *takes out her Party Cannon and fires at Felix Faust* *Felix Faust: *gets hit* How dare you?! *repels both Pinkie and her cannon away with his magic* *Pinkie Pie: Cheater!!! *Flash: *zooms in front of Felix Faust* Now you see me! *zooms fast* Now you don't! *Felix Faust: *tries to hit Flash with magic sphere's* *Xion: *uses Shotlock at Felix Faust* *Felix Faust: *takes the hits from Xion* *Xion: *smirks* Army of the Dead *Hades: YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE A GOD?!?!? *Jaden: *smirks* It's not the first time I faced one!!!! *Jeffrey: Same here! *Scamper: I've seen scarier things in my cereal bowl! *Meowth: You call yourself a god? That's a laugh! *(Suddenly the room starts to shake) *Rainbow Dash: What the-?!? *Jeffrey: Huh? *(Undead soliders arise from the ground!) *Meowth: Yikes!! *Xion: *shrieks* *Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! *The Mask: Talk about "bring out your dead!" *Batty: Anyone got a plan? *Hades: Behold!!! The fate of ALL heroes!!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Jaden: NOT MY FATE!!!!! *Aqua: You won't win!!! *(The undead soldiers charge at the team) *Alexis: Get 'em!!!! *Xion: Strike Raid! *attacks the undead soldiers with her Keyblade* *Beetles: I don't believe it!! They're just sacks of dust!!! *Jeffrey: Strange. *Jaden: I summon Elemental Hero BladeEdge!!! *(BladeEdge gets summoned) *Jaden: Cut through those disgusting fiends!!! *(BladeEdge cuts through the undead soldiers like scissors cutting paper) *Pikachu: *uses Thunderbolt on the undead soldiers* Pika-chhhu!!! *(Several undead soldiers grab Aqua and restrain her where she stands) *Aqua: *struggles to break free* Let me go!!!! *Jeffrey: Get away from her!!! *growls as he slices the undead soldiers to pieces* *Aqua: *removes an undead soldier arm off her* Ugh!!! They're disgusting!!! *Jeffrey: You okay? *Aqua: I'm okay, dear. But when this is over, I'm taking a shower to get their filth off me. *Jeffrey: I'm with you, honey. *punches a undead soldier without looking* *Jesse: I summon Crystal Beast Amythest Cat!!! *(Amythest Cat gets summoned) *A.C.: What is this?! Did Halloween come early?! *Xion: No time to explain. Think you can help us out? *A.C.: With pleasure!!! *pounces on a group of undead soldiers and attacks them* *Xion: *attacks the undead soldiers with her Keyblade* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League episodes